Fallen for you
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: "How dare you touch me? You inferior human being. Don't think you'll actually make it out alive." After being cast down from heaven Deidara has to adjust to a life on earth, with a distraction he rather not have. Angel AU, warning: attemped rape, but very mild in prologue. ItaDei, yaoi.
1. Prologue

Yes, I should be writing other things, but this idea has been haunting me for a very long time and since the voting on my poll isn't really working out, I decided to write this down first. I also finally figured out where to take this one.

So enjoy this dark prologue of mine

Warning: attempted rape

...

The street was quiet, void of any person walking around. At this time of night they tend to stay inside, the criminal activity scaring people off. But that didn't mean everyone was asleep already, even if the lights were out. In a certain apartment building, on the fourth floor, a window was left open, the curtains swaying in the wind. And right there in the stuffy apartment of a renter there were two bodies heavily colliding with a bed. They barely made any sound though, leaving out the groan the bed made when they landed on top and the heavy breaths of one of them.

But if you looked closer you could see one of them not responding at all, lying completely still on top of the stained sheets, having lost their white colour a long time ago. His blue eyes looked dull, absent almost, as if he was sleeping with his eyes open. But if you looked closer, paid attention to the black pupils, you noticed how they were still very responsive, angrily staring up at the man on top.

A zipper was pulled down and the man tried to shimmy the pants off of the dead weight, but it seemed a little more difficult than expected. It would be easier if the body was responsive, glad to be touched by his calloused hands, but he never got that kind of reaction. It was why he had chosen this type of approach in the first place, slipping something interesting in the drink of this beautiful young blond. Fear had stopped him first, knowing the consequences could be bad, but when he laid eyes on this beautiful creature. He seemed almost out of this world. The man just had to have him.

Crawling back up after finally managing in taking the pants off the man aimed to kiss the blond for the first time. Something unexpected happened then though. Before he even knew what was coming he felt two hands hitting hard against his chest, making him fly across the room and towards the window. Trying to catch himself he flew out his arms, trying to grab the window frame, but with the sheer force with which he was thrown he couldn't hold on. The bones in his hands made an awful cracking sound and then with one last scream he tumbled out of the window and with a dull thud hit the pavement below.

The body that had still been lying on the bed now slowly rose from its position. The blue in his eyes looked more vibrant now, anger clearly shining through. But he stayed calm as he moved out of bed, grabbing his pants off the floor and putting them back on. Only then did the blond man move towards the window, perching himself on the window sill to glance down at the man below.

His limbs were broken, lying in awkward places, framing his body. The strength the blond man had used had not been something human beings were capable of and it would be difficult to trace back to anyone. Not that anyone had noticed already. His body would be lying there until morning when the people finally dared to come out of their homes again. The man didn't deserve anything more though.

The blond man seemed to be simply staring down at the man, but his facial expression changed from anger to full on rage. Baring his teeth he hissed at the man, ready to pounce him and murder him all over again. How dare he even think about touching the blond man? He had no right. Was inferior. Oh, how he loathed human beings and everything they had done to him.

Grabbing the edge of the window frames the blond man steadied himself on the sill, leaning forward the glance down even more. His eyes were opened wide and then he parted his lips to let out a feral screech that made you cower in fear, hurting your ears when exposed too long to the sound. And yet it could almost be described as beautiful.

The skin on his back began to tear apart, making the blond man arch backward. It did hurt him, but his focus was still on the body below. More and more did the skin from his back part, making room for something more. Bones were moving underneath and were replaced by new ones.

And when everything stilled he leaped out of the window, spreading his midnight black wings to catch himself mid-air. Then he lunged down, soaring through the air, aiming straight for the man. Right before he hit the pavement himself the blond man turned sideways, sliding right over the dead man. With nails as sharp as knives he slashed at the man, cutting deep through his skin. Overkill. But it felt so good to make the man bleed for him, pay for his sins.

This was the life Deidara now lived, being among the humans he despised so much. But he had been the cause in the first place. Never get attached to a soul. They pass too soon, living much shorter lives only to be reborn again in a different life. They would never truly disappear, but they would never be yours either. But he had made the mistake to try and save one, thinking he was dying too soon, too fast, too painful. He had failed, but was still punished by the Almighty. Those were the rules.

With the slow beating of his wings Deidara moved away from the scene, away from this town and on to his next life. Never had he hated human beings as much as he did now. And the one he hated most was the one he knew the best.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think and if I should leave this as a oneshot or make it a chapter fic! And vote for my poll, so I can finally pick :D

Thank you my lovelies ^^

This also got deleted first, because word screwed me over, so I had to rewrite it... Thankfully it wasn't that long!


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue this after I had a great idea this morning on where this story would go! I am actually really pleased with this idea and hope it will come out in words.

I forgot to warn that this will be ItaDei when I posted the first chapter. It is also M-rated for sexual themes, even if I am not sure on how that will come in yet. Mostly M-rated for dark themes.

Enjoy!

...

Rain. It was a way of cleansing the streets of the dirt that was littered around. Filth disappeared down the drain, the smog in the air mixed with the water and fell down to the earth and the people disappeared inside their homes. Deidara preferred being outside when it rained. Simply walking around without anyone bumping into him, trying to strike a conversation that would be mostly one-sided anyway.

A few years had passed already or maybe it was many years. Deidara didn't really have a feel for time. To him a year was short. He had lived for so long already that adding another year to his list was nothing. But even if his time had been long on earth or short, some things had changed and some things had very much stayed the same. Deidara still disliked humans and their strange ways of living, but could tolerate them better now. He would lash out less and simply let them speak, even if he rarely listened. Even if he hadn't wanted to, Deidara had to adjust to be able to live here.

Find a home. Get a job to pay for that home. Stay in contact with people, because they might be beneficial someday. Not that he had done everything the way humans did. Now that he had fallen, Deidara had no reason to behave and not abuse his abilities in one way or another. It was mostly the job part that might not really be considered a job. Deidara was simply a thief. He would not steal great sums of money at a time. The idea of having a store go bankrupt, because he emptied out the safe was still not something he could get over. Even if he had fallen, he was not a demon. He had not sided with the other half of this world. Deidara was simply in the in between, enjoying life, as far as he could.

What Deidara did to make a living was steal small sums of money from a register, using his speed and charm. Woo the male or female that was working on the items you wanted to buy and then when they weren't really paying attention, captured in Deidara's blue gaze, he would snatch some money from the open register and stuff it in his pocket. It seemed a little sad to do it like this, but it didn't cost Deidara too much effort and he made enough money a day if he passed a few stores. It was easy and Deidara wanted a life with little drama and stress. And being wanted by the human police was not something he was interested in. He made a living, rented an apartment and had enough money left to do… whatever he wanted to do.

Like smoking cigarettes. Why? Because he wanted to. Deidara's whole life here had been nothing but rebelling against His ways. Being shunned from his side was still something Deidara had difficulties with. His whole goal in life was gone and there was nothing left for him to do with his immortal life. So he devoted his life to sinning.

Taking a drag as the rain slipped down the skin of his face and fell on his jacket, Deidara made his way to the store. Time to earn himself some money again. This wasn't the best neighbourhood, but he preferred it over the rich parts of town. He disliked humans in general, but the stuck up business folk was the worst. Flittering around him and trying to practically buy him, because Deidara made some goodlooking arm candy. Better stick with the people that didn't trust him, because he was too "pretty" to live here and not have something dangerous up his sleeve. And that idea was entirely true.

For a moment Deidara just stood there, right in front of the store, in the middle of the rain. His eyes went up, taking in the dark grey sky as rain pelted down from heaven. The cigarette went back up to his lips and he took another drag, letting the smoke slide down his throat and then immediately his lungs reacted, forcing it out the same way it had come in. As if his body would truly accept things that were not healthy. Deidara did not even need to eat and he would still live, but he had taken a liking for the taste of food and of course loved eating junk food. More sinning.

The little bell tinkled as someone pushed the door open, pulling Deidara out of his thoughts. The cigarette was flicked onto the street, getting washed away immediately as the rain cleansed on. Tomorrow everyone would get a fresh start again, one that will be completely ignored as the humans just continued on with their old ways. It was a chance they had never taken. Deidara didn't think the hint was big enough for humans to actually understand what He meant with this.

The store was almost empty, only a few people shuffling through the isles, hoods pulled up high. Just as anti-social as he was. Deidara only tolerated one person in his life to stick around. Although he did not have much of a choice since the guy kind of bulldozed his way in and apparently was there to stay. Deidara had certainly tried to get him out. The rest of the people he only socialized with when he had to and other people that were shopping had not made that list.

The doormat was covered in dirt and completely soaked from the rain, forcing customers to leave muddy footprints all over the place. It already wasn't the cleanest place to get your groceries, but days like this only made it worse. The shop owner just didn't seem to care much and the customers weren't too interested to complain.

The baskets had holes in it that would make the groceries fall out, but Deidara grabbed one anyway. It was just a matter of stacking everything the right way and not putting in too much so the handles would break off. It worked well enough and it wasn't like he needed much anyway.

Sliding a hand through his hair, Deidara made sure his wet bangs were out of his face, uncovering his handsome features better. The store owner knew him already and it wasn't too much effort for Deidara to get him distracted, but he still had to show off a little. Making use of his angelic features was something that was needed and He had given Deidara these good looks, so why not abuse it now?

Moving into an isle he scanned the products. In the background he could hear the soft hum of many refrigerators trying to keep things cooled. Deidara preferred not having to cook. He was not an excellent cook anyway and it seemed like a lot of effort when you could just simply put something in the microwave or oven. That was something he could do.

It seemed like Deidara was mostly just wasting his endless time with nothing. A strange way of rebelling against Him.

Leaning forward Deidara reached for something on the bottom shelf, grabbing something very unhealthy, but quite tasty. That was his opinion at least and the microwave always made it nice and warm. But as he moved back up of course someone had to speak to him. Even on this rainy day he could not escape this overfriendly nature of humans. Hadn't someone once said humans were getting ruder and ruder? Deidara had not yet noticed and was gravely disappointed.

'You know it's better when you make that yourself.'

Commenting on someone's food choice. Could be a good way of hitting on someone, if this person would offer to cook it for the person they are trying to flirt with and if the other was actually interested. Which Deidara was obviously not. Instead of immediately replying with some sort of snide comment Deidara glanced his way first as he straightened himself up again.

And after that Deidara couldn't reply anymore. Not once he had seen the faint red glow in those dark eyes, eyes he had seen so many times before. His heart was racing in his chest, trying to beat his way out of it and slam into the person in front of him. His own eyes had widened slightly, pupils dilated when they were filled with recognition.

While the person in front of him knew nothing. Curiously he was looking over at Deidara, wondering why there hadn't been a reply yet. Silence settled between them as the man kept on staring at Deidara. Unlike Deidara's hair the man's was still completely dry, the umbrella in his left hand slowly dripping water to the floor, creating its personal puddle beneath. His black woollen coat was dry for the most part as well and it looked too expensive to be seen in these parts of town. As did the man himself. He was not from around here and Deidara wished he had never shown his face.

'I apologise. I didn't mean to startle you.' It was him who broke the silence and Deidara was annoyed that he actually listened. How couldn't he though? This was the only human he would never be able to tune out and forget about. Even the other that had barged in would be ignored most of the time.

Glancing away and focusing back on the item rack in front of him, Deidara was able to calm down his heart and mind. It was bound to happen at some point. Deidara had known all along it would. Some silly joke He played or maybe it was more like a punishment. Nothing had changed here. Even if he was not under His care anymore, there were still rules. If he broke those Deidara could not consider himself angelic anymore and would be cast down to the burning fire of hell. Not in the literal sense. But he would side with the other, with the devil. To get there he only had to pursue one thing.

And that was this person's heart.

'Careful who you talk to in these parts of town. Not everyone is as friendly and might take advantage of your kindness. My advice is to go back to where you're from and not return here.' A warning, one he shouldn't have given. But it was his nature. Deidara had seen him fall so many times before. Or perhaps not him. It had been many forms Deidara had seen. Through the years this soul had been female, male, things in between and yet it always remained the same. The same wisdom in those dark eyes, the faint red glow mocking him from behind thick eyelashes. His soul knew, but his mind did not.

Turning around Deidara was ready to bolt. Get out of the store and away from this man. He could not stay here longer. It became more difficult with every second that passed by not to fling himself at the human and keep him safe. It was against the rules and Deidara would obey them now. He did not need to be punished more than he already was.

'I believe I will take my chances,' he retorted as Deidara had taken a few steps away from their little scene. The puddle had gotten quite big, heaving reached the black leather shoes that were clearly not made for this type of weather, but the man did not seem to care. 'You have not chewed me out nor have you actually taken advantage of my kindness. You cannot be the only person like that around here.'

An honest reply and one Deidara couldn't deny either. The man was right. He had stayed friendly. Another mistake from his part, but he had not been prepared for this. The man was now old enough for Deidara to fall for. Teen years had been left behind. It meant at least twenty years had passed since Deidara was cast down from heaven.

'Everyone deserves a warning the first time, but don't think I will be as kind next time.' And with that said he moved away, giving the man no reason to continue the conversation. But of course there came a reply. A mocking one coming straight from the soul.

'So there will be a next time?' The humour staining the voice angered Deidara, because he had fallen for that one and the worst part of it all was that it was probably true. Deidara could never escape. This was perhaps more a test to see if Deidara was loyal to His rules, but it was not fair to even be tested. Even if he understood that trust was something Deidara had lost.

Standing by the register Deidara paid for the one thing he had gotten. The microwavable meal that would be better if he would cook it himself. Deidara was just in a hurry now, needing to get out of the store and away from the man. He needed a moment to collect himself and prepare for more to come. He could feel the dark eyes burning in the side of his head as someone joined him at the register, but the man did not speak up again.

Thankfully Deidara made it out without making another mistake. The rain was now pelting down harder than before and soon his clothes were completely soaked through. He did not care. Deidara loved the way it made his skin cold, tighten around the bone and muscle to keep warm. It made the sting in his back fade away, the wings settled down deep under his skin again. He would need to fly tonight. Let loose everything and be as angelic as he could be, just to get over this moment and calm down his body. This had been one of the reasons why he lived such a calm and easy life. Stress was not good.

But the red eyes watching him from the corner of the street did not promise the stress would fade away.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

The poll on my profile will stay up a little longer now, so please vote and let me know what to start on when this is finished!


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter is up :D I really have now a solid idea for it and hopefully you'll all will find it interesting...

Enjoy!

(Also yes, I love writing club scenes)

...

Flashing lights, colourfully obscuring his vision made Deidara close his eyes, trying to enjoy the techno beat that was blasting away from the speakers around. The DJ wasn't very good, talking too much and cutting songs of at the wrong moment, but no one seemed to care. It was all about letting yourself loose in this place. Getting drunk out of your mind and then pretend you couldn't make the right decisions anymore, going home with someone you normally wouldn't go home with. All lies of course, but Deidara knew how the human mind worked. It was all about rectifying their decisions.

It had taken Deidara a full week before he even dared to go outside and face the world again. All because of his meeting with that one person. He still believed it was some kind of trick He was playing on him. A test, a joke or just because. And if this were the case, then this person would show up in his life again and Deidara wanted to avoid that as best as he could.

But being locked up in your apartment wasn't a great way to live. Especially not when you had a "friend" who insisted on knocking on your door, trying to get your attention. Eventually Deidara had admitted defeat and had the loud guy in, bursting life back into his world. The plan was to go partying tonight and that was what they were doing. Or his friend was at least, rubbing his body against some female he had met a few seconds ago, smirk in place, because he knew he had a biter. It sounded a little sad, but the guy was young and enjoyed it this way. Sex was very enjoyable anyway and even Deidara took a risk sometimes and went home with someone. Not as often as his friend, but it still happened.

As soon as the flashing lights stopped Deidara opened his eyes again, letting them adjust to the dark room they were all in. The bar was pressed against his back and from his position he had a great view on all the people surrounding him. Tonight would not be the night he went home with someone. He was still on edge after his faithful encounter.

Trying to calm his nerves Deidara had taken the opportunity to spread his wings and fly to the next town. He needed a new environment and also money. After sitting at home for about a week it was time to get some extra cash and this time he went for a bigger amount than usual. It was safer to do that in another town. Easy enough to steal it from a local supermarket, flashing a sweet smile at the cashier and snatching it away right from under her nose. It was almost as if time stood still at those moments and Deidara did love the thrill. All in all it had relaxed him a little. Especially the flight home.

Feeling the wind slide through the feathers of his wings, every beat making him glide through the clouds hanging low above the city. And the view was simply extraordinary. He had never really realised it before he got sent down to earth that even this place held its beauty. Where he came from still was far more exquisite, but there wasn't any chance of him going up there again. This was what he had to live with now.

Having enough of watching people hump each other Deidara decided to turn around, facing the bar instead. The bartenders were working frantically, trying to serve everyone at the same time, because complaints meant less tips. Such an awful system, but it worked for the humans. Deidara never had to wait though. He would just simply flick up a finger and before he knew it, someone was there to serve him, male or female. It was just this air he had around him, pulling the humans in like flies. It had been a miracle no one had approached him so far.

'Tequila, please,' he shouted at the bartender and in a flash the guy was gone, ready to make his drink. Deidara just wanted something strong right now. It wouldn't get him drunk, unfortunately. It worked the same as with smoking cigarettes. You could feel the burn running down your throat, whole body warming up, but before it even hit your stomach, it was already cleansed, turned into water as it left your body again. Deidara was really unable to enjoy special things humans loved. It never gave him the same feeling and after watching humans for such a long time, enjoying those things, it hurt a little. Angels had no place in this world.

The little glass was placed in front of him and Deidara handed a few bills to the guy serving him, sending him on his way with a satisfied smile. He had tipped and it had been enough. The smile he had added had of course helped as well to make the guy happy.

Picking up the shot glass he placed it against his lips and then tilted it, letting the liquid slide down his throat. There was that momentarily burn, stinging its way down. Some would cough as soon as the stuff had left their lips. It really was disgusting, but at least it made him feel something, unlike beer or wine. That was something that needed to taste good and it never really did it for him.

A tap on his shoulder made Deidara put down the glass with a sigh, knowing the moment of flirting people had arrived. Even if he did like to go out and have fun, this was one of the reasons he didn't do it all that often. It was better to stay away from humans. Made everything a lot less messy. How many times had he switched phone numbers in his time on earth? Why did he even own a cell? Because apparently his friend needed to stay in contact with him. Deidara could really go without that useless thing. There was no reason for anyone to call him or text him or the others things humans did with the device.

Slowly he turned around, blue eyes moving up to see the person's face and then his breath caught in his throat. The game was still being played…

'You hadn't lied when you mentioned a next time.' The amusement in his voice was also visible on his twitching lips and welcoming shine in those deep dark eyes. That little hint of red flickering behind those long lashes were captivating and for a moment all Deidara could do was stare.

And then with an annoyed look swiftly turning away, making sure to widen the gap between them by a step. The moment he had set foot outside this happened. There was truly no escaping it, was there? Why was this world so cruel to him? Had he really done this much harm to deserve it? Yes, he didn't live a clean life, but he wasn't forced by laws anymore to do so. Everything he did was not necessarily evil. There were only a few things not allowed and those were: Letting anyone know of your true nature. This included simply showing off your wings. Too many questions would be asked and the other might start digging for things they shouldn't. It was too dangerous.

The second thing was murdering humans or abusing them in any way. Deidara was not allowed to take advantage of them a lot and destroy the life they had built. He had been reprimanded for killing that man those years back. It had not been a harsh punishment. They had screened his situation and had understood his anger. The only thing branding him was a long scar running down his back where he was slashed with a burning whip. Very Satan like if you asked him, but he would never voice that thought out loud.

Lastly and maybe most importantly, at least to Deidara, was to not engage a relationship with a human being. You were not allowed to love, because humans would not live forever and if they saw you didn't age, they would ask questions. It brings you back to rule number one. This had not been different from his angelic existence. Even fallen this rule was important and Deidara had followed it perfectly. Never went home with the same person a second time and he never got too attached to his friends either. This one would be gone soon as well.

If you managed to break one of these rules, there would be a severe consequence. God did not take his punishments lightly.

So it was very difficult when the object of your last fall stood right in front of you, trying to break every fibre in your body once more and see what he could do with it. Deidara had seen this soul so many times. In different forms and personalities. It was that light glow in his eyes that made Deidara recognise him. And in all honesty the danger behind this made it all very intriguing.

Still it was not worth it, so Deidara turned his gaze away, glancing over at the dance floor as he ignored every word the human had said. He would not fall for his sweet words. Alluring as he was, Deidara would not fall once more.

And then there was this light touch pressed against his chin, making Deidara's whole body shiver as a hand guided his head towards the human again, forcing him to face the other. 'I believe you are not as thrilled as I am about this next time.' The voice was so deep, vibrating with something sexy. There was something different about him now than the last time they saw each other.

For a second Deidara was caught again, but then swiftly pulled his face away, breaking contact between their bodies. 'And I believe you didn't take my warning seriously enough,' he gritted out. Deidara kept up the annoyed appearance, wanting the guy to leave him as soon as possible. He would not play this game.

As if nothing had happened the human grabbed a lock of Deidara's long blond hair and seemed to be studying it, letting it slide through lean fingers, capturing it before it would fall right through them. 'Perhaps that warning only peeked my curiosity,' the guy answered, smirk tugging at his lips as those dark eyes met Deidara's. 'And I didn't seek you out on purpose, so when I spotted you here I knew it had to be fate. Couldn't let the opportunity slide.' Slightly tugging at Deidara's hair the human pulled him a little closer. Deidara could feel his body heat radiating off of him and it wasn't very pleasant. They should have more space between them.

'I would've appreciated if you had,' Deidara replied, grabbing the lock of hair the human was holding and tugging it out. But of course the guy had been holding onto it tightly and ripped a few strands out. It didn't hurt much, but Deidara did glare at the strands of hair that were now sticking from the guy's hand. What the hell was that for?

Opening his hand the human let them fall to the floor, watching how they disappeared onto the dark dance floor. 'I apologise. Didn't mean to do that.' It was a fake apology. The guy didn't seem to care at all. Where was that friendly person of before? Even if Deidara didn't particularly like this guy, he could still feel that pull, tugging at his body, begging him to step closer. There was something off here, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe it was just his douchebag radar going off. The guy was goodlooking and that automatically had some kind of reaction. It wasn't angelic beautiful, but the human had something.

'Just fuck off.' It was a late reply. Deidara had studied the human's face for too long. The smirk that was still on the guy's lips said enough and he wasn't taken seriously at all.

Again the human reached for Deidara's hair, but this time he was fast enough, swiftly moving out of the way. The hand was slowly lowered again and the smirk had also disappeared, head cocked to the side as the human now took his time to study Deidara. 'I didn't mean to bother you in any way. I was just under the impression that you were interested in me the same way I was in you and that you were merely playing hard to get.' That was a strange thing to say, but perhaps it had seemed that way. With the way Deidara had stared at the human, without being able to utter a word. It left an impression. The hand was raised once more, but this time it stopped moving right in front of Deidara's chest, offering it for a handshake. 'Let's start over. I am Itachi Uchiha, twenty one years old and trying to find my place in this world.'

The hand was never taken and Deidara actually took the liberty of pushing it away, rejecting the guy completely. 'Your place is not here and I was not playing hard to get. Take a hint and fuck off.' His words were harsh and on the inside he actually cringed, but it was needed. Deidara could not do this. His mind had already saved every bit of information he had gotten about the guy. This had been his soul, the one he had taken care off through centuries. There was this bond his still felt between them and even if he would take up the guy's offerings, introduce himself as well and perhaps end up in his bed, it would not end with just one time. Deidara would be hooked, sifting through personal belongings, seeing what the soul was like this time.

Pushing himself off the bar Deidara quickly made his way out of the bar. Hopefully this was the last time they met, because he wasn't sure if he could manage to do this again. Still his name was lingering on his lips, knowing what he was called in this life time. And as he stepped outside, letting the cold air fill his lungs, he murmured it, needing to feel what it would be like if he was allowed to say it every day.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight coated the entire sky in a black, dark clouds hiding away the moon and stars that would provide the town with a little light. Most streets were void of people as usual, only a few around that were obviously up to no good. Deidara wasn't one of them this time, nicely stuffed in his bed, duvet pulled up all the way to his chin to keep himself nice and warm. There was no reason for him to be awake now. Sleep was something enjoyable anyway, even if he didn't necessarily need it. A way to organise your thoughts and relax.

This night was different now. Usually it was no problem for Deidara to fall asleep, but after tossing and turning for a while he still wasn't of to Lala land. He could blame the rain that was steadily falling from the sky, tapping against his window. Or perhaps the few cars that passed by in his street, their headlights reaching Deidara's window, barely though.

But that wasn't the excuse that made him snap his eyes and stare up at the ceiling. There was something off. This thing tugging on his chest. What it could be Deidara didn't know though? Premonition was never a power he had and seeing through things was hardly possible when you didn't have the ability to see all around you. Up in heaven everything was clear. You looked down and could see everything happening down below. Instantly would Deidara know what was wrong, but he didn't have that option anymore. And now he was stuck with this gut feeling that something was off.

Slowly Deidara rose up, the sheets sliding off his chest to pool down at his waist. Blue eyes opened slowly, gazing at the yellowish wall, water damage having stained the white wallpaper. A hand moved up and slid through his unruly hair, the tossing and turning having made a mess out of his long blond locks. Not that he cared. Deidara didn't care about how he looked nor how his apartment looked. It was all crap to him and he was fine with it. He didn't need to show off to anyone nor did he have to impress someone. The only person that mattered was him and that one friend he had was very fine with it. Although that "friend" might think he actually did matter to Deidara. The angel just thought otherwise.

Turning to the side Deidara stepped out of his bed, scratching his bare belly as he shuffled towards the door, bending down to pick up a pair of pants and putting it on as he left his bedroom, almost tripping over the other crap he had laying around. Perhaps he should hire someone to clean this place…

Straightening out his back a bone popped back in place and Deidara let out a soft satisfied smile. After that other things started moving on his back, slithering under his skin, trying to find a way to pierce through it. Maybe a flight would make him relax.

Keys stuffed in his pocket Deidara was out the door and moved up the flights of stairs, taking two steps at a time. The lights flickered as he passed them, encasing the hallway in complete darkness every few seconds. Reaching the top floor Deidara walked straight to the end of the walkway, knowing there would be a door leading to the roof there. Once it had been locked, but Deidara had easily broken the chain, the one that was supposed to keep trespassers out. They should've placed a tougher lock if they had wanted to keep Deidara out though.

Easily he pushed the door open, wind immediately hitting him, rain meeting it halfway as it sliced through the air. It was cold out, but Deidara moved up the last few steps anyway, ignoring how goosepumps rose all over his skin, a shiver sliding down his spine. When he reached the top he could barely see anything, the rain thick in the air. When had it started raining this badly?

Blond hair was sticking on his face in a matter of seconds, pants clinging to his legs, heavily hanging from his body. But Deidara moved on anyway, easily striding to the edge of the roof. Stepping on the ledge Deidara gazed forward. The city stretched on before him, but only the high roof tops of other buildings could be seen. The wind blew passed him, whistling as it moved by and then disappeared behind him again.

Even here out in the open Deidara couldn't shake off this weird feeling he had. Something was still off, but what could it be? Gritting his teeth Deidara shook his head, water droplets falling everywhere around him, joining the puddles created by the rain. Then throwing his head back, hair snapping behind him and sticking to his back, Deidara let out a feral shriek, a noise not known by men.

Why couldn't he figure this shit out? Why couldn't there be some kind of dumb sign that would tell him what was wrong. What the fuck was bothering him. There was something. This itch he couldn't reach right below the surface of his skin. But he knew the answer would come soon in a way that wouldn't make him happy. It would hit him and it would hit him hard.

The movements on his back had gotten more serious, the sound of stretching and breaking of skin almost rising above the noise of rain splashing down. And then as the first bit of wing broke through, the entire thing came out, slicing through the air until they were unfurled behind him. They almost disappeared in the dark background, only blackening the surroundings of Deidara more. The provided with a bit of shelter for the angel, stopping some of the water to touch him.

Carefully he started beating them slowly, testing the weather to know how this flight was going to be. And right as he was about to push himself off the ledge and make flight, something vibrated in his pocket.

Stupidly Deidara glanced down at it, wondering what it was until he remembered stuffing his cell phone in there sometime during the day. Never did it occur to him to take it out and place it on his nightstand when he went to bed, because he just didn't care who wanted to reach him. Sometimes it took him days to reply to his friend, who had forced this thing on him in the first place.

But it had gotten him out of his mood, ruined this moment for him where he finally had wanted to let go. Maybe he could sleep after this was over.

Teeth gritted again Deidara ripped the phone from his jeans and held it up in front of his face, uncaring it got wet now. Let it break down, so no one could ever reach him again. Reading the message the black wings started to shake, rising up higher and curtaining around Deidara.

It didn't take him long to press the right buttons and move the phone up to his ear. Deidara didn't care what time it is. Someone had texted him now as well, so why bother not calling? He could already see the smug bastard lying in his bed, feeling rather good about himself. But Deidara would put an end to that. They were going to talk about this and the other was going to do some explaining.

The guy didn't pick up so fast though and Deidara had to call back three times before he finally answered. Asshole… '_What the hell, man. Do you know what time it is?' _Came the grumpy, but tired sounding reply on the other side of the phone.

'Was there something you needed to tell me?' Deidara replied coolly, not bothering answering his friend's rhetorical question. Yes, he had called him awake at a strange hour, but nothing excused him for this. How could his so called friend do this to him. Apparently there was no loyalty at all. Friends really weren't worth anything and Deidara seriously regretted ever letting the guy in his life.

It stayed quiet for some time and Deidara was planning on yelling soon to wake the guy up, but then came another tired response. '_I seriously have no fucking clue what you're even talking about, so be more specific. What the hell am I supposed to tell you? And are you fucking outside? Get out of the fucking rain. I can barely hear you.'_

Wings trembling in anger again Deidara did his best not to lash out at the guy. How could humans be this dense? 'I received a text just now…'

He was going to say more, but was immediately interrupted. _'Oh yeah, let's play charades. What are you? A fucking girl? Jeez Deidara. What the fuck did the text say?'_ Humans… Oh how Deidara despised them.

'Interrupt me again and we'll have a big problem, Hidan,' Deidara threatened. His hand was shaking and he needed all his strength not to throw the thing to the ground and smash it. This was only causing him more trouble and Deidara was here to live an easy life. He had gotten away from heaven and that was hard enough, so why did he have to deal with this shit as well? At least Hidan stayed quiet, understanding the weight of his threat. 'As I was saying,' he continued, able to keep his voice steady. 'I received a text a few minutes ago and as we both know I usually don't receive them unless they are from you. I like it that way. Dislike it when anyone asks for my number. So I am certain I did not give my number to this person. It was you, wasn't it?' Normally this would only be a small accusation and if it had been any other person, Deidara would've been fine.

A soft chuckle rose up on the other side of the line and for a second time Deidara had to keep himself from destroying his cell right then and there. _'Come on, man. I was doing you a favour. I saw you talking to the guy and even I could tell he was drop dead gorgeous. So when he asked what your name was, I took the liberty to give your number as well. You should've seen the dude's face though. So fucking happy it was insane. You got yourself a catch.'_

Even if it did make Deidara's heart skip a beat, imagining what his face must've looked like, he cursed Hidan. Blunt nails grabbed at his chest, scratching right over the area where his heart should be to make it stop from reacting to this. This was not what he wanted. This was what he wanted to avoid.

Turning his head backwards Deidara stared up at the sky, imagining heaven was looking down upon him at this very moment. A test. Still merely a test to see if he was capable of living among humans without screwing things up. His wings suddenly felt heavy on his back and he almost toppled over right off the ledge.

'I expect your key to be in my mailbox tomorrow,' Deidara mumbled into the phone and immediately the protests of Hidan rose up, spluttering to get a word in to try and convince Deidara that he was indeed a good friend. Deidara did not want to associate with him any longer.

Finishing the call he contemplated throwing the thing off the roof, but finally he stuffed it right back into his jeans' pocket. Perhaps it would die due to water damage, but that would just be tough luck. Somehow he couldn't destroy it on his own. The fact that he had taken the time to send a message, had gone through the trouble to get his name and number from someone else was special and Deidara actually did feel… wanted. It was wrong, very wrong and he wouldn't reply. He just wanted to know if he would receive more messages like this one.

Slowly leaning forward Deidara started to moment, falling forward and tumbling off the building. Right until he opened up his wings and let the wind slide under it, carrying him up higher into the sky. And with that text message on his mind he disappeared from sight, not returning for a couple of hours.

_Evening Deidara. I hope you don't mind me knowing your name. I was happy someone didn't mind telling me after you left so suddenly. I would love to hear something from you. Maybe we can get together sometime and then you can tell me of other places where I shouldn't be. I promise it will be fun. Itachi._

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Excessive pounding against the door resonated through the entire apartment, the door practically splintering under the force the one behind it was using on the poor innocent wood. There was a reason why someone was knocking this hard to get Deidara's attention, but the angel didn't think it was actually necessary. He had just decided he did not want to see Hidan today and to make that extra clear, he had changed the locks and had added another for good measure. It had worked so far.

There was still some bitterness left behind from a few days prior. Hidan had given him some space, even if he hadn't returned the key as Deidara had told him to, he knew when to not come by. Unfortunately for him Deidara didn't think two days was sufficient enough. So he could stay behind that door, knocking with all his might. Neighbours might complain and then the police would show up. That would be rather inconvenient though. Then he would be forced to open the door and answer questions about Hidan. He could lie and say he didn't even know the guy, but if they found out it had not been the truth, there would be even more trouble.

Only a few more minutes then, before he would open the door. Let the guy suffer a little longer and after that get rejected as a friend. Not that Hidan had ever been fazed by it. Somehow the guy always returned as if nothing had happened, that shit eating grin on his face as if he had a secret Deidara was in on. Hidan was a simple mind and yet Deidara didn't get him half of the time. Was it possible someone could be that dense or did he just not give a fuck what Deidara thought of him? One way or another there really was no way Deidara could get rid of him, even if the angel had even prayed to the Lord to just make him leave.

Unfortunately no one ever listened.

Just like the one that had been texting him. Of course Deidara had never answered it, had merely read it a few times and then ignored it for the rest of the day. But it hadn't mattered. The next day a new text popped up and then a few hours later another one. Itachi was completely unfazed by the fact that Deidara was ignoring him and at some point it seemed the human didn't even expect an answer anymore. He just started talking about his day. Explaining about how his new job was going and how college had not prepared him for this. He hated himself for it, but at some point Deidara had started looking forward to these meaningless texts, liking to read about Itachi's life. It was almost as if he was being let in again, just to see the soul live its life. This time Deidara couldn't step in and change some outcomes, but looking was just as fun. Or in this case reading about it.

It had ignited this curiosity in him that he had tried to bury so deep. Deidara shouldn't even be thinking of Itachi's life, but here he was, wondering where the guy was right now. He had even started calling the guy by his name, not referring to him as that soul anymore. Itachi was a person now. And here was Deidara, supposedly hating humans.

Well, that was still the case for that one guy right behind his door, yelling at the neighbours who had obviously complained already. Alright, it was time to let him and be done with it. Couldn't he just throw him out the window or would that lead the cops straight back to Deidara? He could move, but Deidara actually liked this city. It had its charm. Or maybe just very gullible people that were easy to rob from.

Pushing himself off his taupe coloured couch, though that could also be due to the stains it held. Perhaps it had been white in a previous life? Deidara made his way to the door. Leaning on one leg he opened it just a crack and looked through it with one bright blue eye. At first Hidan looked relieved, after finishing his yelling at the neighbours of course, but as soon as he realised the door wasn't going to be opened any further, he started to look angry.

'Open the fucking door. I didn't do anything wrong, asshole!' he now started yelling at Deidara, giving the door a punch, but it didn't budge. Deidara's foot was set behind it and if there was something Hidan couldn't manage, it was defeating Deidara strength wise. Gritting his teeth Hidan started pushing as hard as he could, two hands flat against the door's surface and eventually he gave up with a grunt and then just sighed defeated. 'How can a skinny little bitch like you be this fucking strong?' he muttered, sliding down against the wall before sitting down.

This was a cue that Deidara could open the door a little further and lazily lean against the doorframe to stare down at Hidan. 'I live here,' he simply stated, ignoring Hidan's half insult, half compliment. 'Stop bothering my neighbours. If you get me kicked out, I can promise you, you will regret it.' His tone was light, but the threat was real and Hidan knew that, even if he acted as if he didn't care. 'And stop cursing so much. It makes you look dumb.' With that he turned around, leaving the door open for Hidan to enter. That was the extra punishment the guy had deserved anyway.

Scrambling up from the floor Hidan quickly followed after Deidara, making sure the door wouldn't close right as his nose hit the wood. He wouldn't put it against Deidara to actually do so. Moving back to the couch Deidara sat down in the exact spot he had previously been in and continued watching some mindless program that was on at this hour of the day. When normal people worked and all. It was some kind of soap opera Deidara had started following, laughing at all the strange drama the characters made for themselves. And how could this small group of people all date each other? In real life such a thing could never happen or perhaps that was just what Deidara thought. Humans were strange enough creatures.

A bit uncomfortable Hidan glanced from the TV to Deidara, eyebrow raised in confusion. 'Isn't this a chick show?' he asked, starting to question his friend's masculinity once more. They had this conversation so many times already and again and again Deidara had approved he was much more of a man if they were measuring to Hidan's standards. He was stronger than Hidan, much more of a thug than Hidan, could sleep around much more than Hidan as well, but chose not to. But watch one soap opera and suddenly he wasn't manly enough anymore. What kind of standards were these anyway? What made someone a man and what made someone a woman? Deidara was certain Hidan's soul had been one of the most feminine women he had ever seen in a previous life, so it was rather funny to see this personality rising up.

With a look that said "please go away" Deidara glanced Hidan's way, for a long time just simply staring at his "friend". Hidan started shifting under the gaze, feeling the need to flee from Deidara now. It was very convenient to have such a piercing gaze in situations like these. 'Tell me what you want or leave. I'm not in the mood to hear you yapping about uninteresting stuff.' Turning back to the TV, Deidara focused back on his show, tuning out Hidan as long as he wouldn't speak about why he was here in the first place.

The couch dipped slightly when Hidan took place beside Deidara. Silence settled between them and Deidara got more and more annoyed. If he had something to say, then he should just speak up already. Finally he opened his mouth though, his hands already up in a defensive stance.

'Okay, don't be mad at me, but I'm sure you want to hear this, so hear me out before you talk back.' Deidara gazed at Hidan once more and then waited for Hidan to continue, which apparently was not what the guy had expected, because now they were just dumbly staring at each other. With an eye roll Deidara turned back to the TV and waited until Hidan got the point that he was not talking back. 'Okay, okay,' he started again. 'So I was wrong to give your number to that hot guy the other day and I'm sorry, but he's like seriously interested in you. I'm not kidding.' Yes, Deidara had figured that already and had no clue as to why. 'He, uh…' And then there was this strange hesitation that made Deidara turn fully towards Hidan, his stare getting stronger, forcing Hidan to spill the beans. 'I don't know how it happened, but he's been stopping by my apartment, asking me to give your address or something else that would bring him in contact with you. It's creepy, man and I don't know how to get rid of him.'

Deidara had rose from his seat, now towering above Hidan, making the other cringe under the angry gaze. 'He's fucking stalking you?' he called out, spitting in Hidan's face. Quickly his head then snapped towards the window and he hurried towards it. Pushing the curtains to the side only slightly he looked down at the street, his blue eyes sliding over the many people that scurried around. 'Do you know what this means, Hidan?' he hissed out, closing the curtain again and moving away from the window. 'You led him right here and now he doesn't need to stalk you anymore. I might not see him now, but I know he's there and that's all your fucking fault,' he pointed out, getting right up in Hidan's personal space. If he could only hurt Hidan, just a little… Punch him in the face and break his nose.

A hesitatingly smile formed on Hidan's lips, shifting slightly to the side and away from Deidara. 'Remember what you said about cursing?' he asked carefully and in response Deidara growled lowly in his throat.

'Get out,' Deidara said softly, tiredly wiping a hand over his face. 'Just get the fuck out. I've got things to figure out that your dumb brain won't understand anyway.' With that insult Hidan stood up and slowly made his way out of the apartment, glancing over his shoulder one last time before slamming the door closed behind him.

With a sigh Deidara flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. This really caused some problems. It was one thing to look forward to receiving texts with an update on Itachi's life, but now the guy could actually come to his apartment building and wait for him outside. Maybe he had even found out what number he lived on. The only thing he needed to do had been following the yelling of Hidan's voice and then he would've seen the guy pounding away at his door. How could he solve this thing? Move?

One thing was certain he could not let the human into his home. They needed to have a barrier. They needed much more than the barrier of his apartment. They shouldn't have met at all. Everything would've been fine then.

How could his life get this screwed up all of a sudden? It had been going so well for the past years. Deidara could say he had been sort of happy, in his own way. Yes, it's not the same life as he had before, but he had made the best of it. Had been following the rules that were set for him and had not fallen for any human. So why did this soul have to cross his path, now? Perhaps it was still a test, but Deidara couldn't imagine Him going this far to see if Deidara would disobey. He has never been haunted as much as this soul was doing.

Could it be that they really had some kind of connection? That they maybe were meant to be? Rules or not?

_Afternoon, Deidara. Sorry I had to take such drastic measures, but I couldn't bare the silence anymore. I hope I will be seeing you soon now. Itachi_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


End file.
